Tien and Launch
by Funny.Bonez
Summary: A completelty different outlook on Tien and Launch's first meeting. Journey with them as they first meet and fall in love you won't be disappointed. P.S.- Launch is Lunch, i'm too lazy to go back and change the name in the story. Sorry!
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own DBZ T_T . My First Launch and Tien Fic. I hope you enjoy it!**

"You're a hopeless case Launch."

Remi Boyet yelled as she ran past her soon to be sister, and headed down the street.

"Hey, wait Remi. Slow down a little; I'll be right there."

Launch shouted back as she finished stuffing her heal into her shoes and raced out the door as well.

"Remi, please wait!"

She pleaded, and tried to run a little faster. Remi slowed for a minute, wondering whether or not to comply with Launch's demands, but she soon sped up to her top speed when she heard the ringing of bells in the distance. Launch watched half- heartily as Remi went from 0 to full speed, and quickly vanished from view. Launch sighed heavily, and tried picking up her own pace, but soon gave up on that effort; seeing as how she was already late to school, she saw no point in rushing. Instead, she took her time and walked the familiar street once again, admiring her surroundings as she went along. The sky was unusually dark for even that time of morning, and it became evident to Launch that it was going to rain. She suddenly wished she had an umbrella, and even considered going back home to retrieve one. She decided against it in the end, not wanting to delay her trip to school any longer than it had to be. She picked up her pace again, moving from swift strides to speed walking.

'Oh, I hope Remi doesn't get caught in the rain,' she thought to herself.

She was always like that, worrying about Remi even more than herself. Remi and Launch had been best friends most of their lives, and had never lived more than a neighborhood away. Growing up, they always wished they were sisters, who knew it would one day be a reality, and what a lose it took to get there. But that was months past, and many memories still not left behind, but well hidden for Launch. A few more days and it would be official, she'd be a Boyet. Somehow it wasn't as fulfilling as how she had imagined it when she was younger, yet, why would it be?

The sky grew ever more darker, and the first raindrop made its mark upon Launch's slender hand.

She pared up at the sky after she felt the droplet upon her hand.

"Oh no," she slightly complained.

Lightening flashed in the clouds. Launch grabbed tight to her bag in her right hand, inhaled the fresh scent to rainy air, and then sped off as fast as her feet could take her, down that oh so familiar street once more, heading straight to school. It wasn't long though after she began running, did it start to rain, and heavily too. Huge droplets of water pounded down on her skin, seeping through her uniform and onto her covered skin. Lightning struck not to far away, and thunder nearly burst her ear drums. It became nearly impossible for her to see anything in front of her, and her hair, now plastered to her face, was not helping the situation at all. Lightning and thunder was heard once more, even closer this time.

'I can't keep going like that. I'll have to stop somewhere until it calms a little,' she thought to herself.

She stopped where she was, and looked around for anywhere where she could stop, and be sheltered. Nothing could be seen through all the rain.

"Damn!" she swore to herself.

The mud from the rain had now completely covered her shoes, and was now moving towards her socks. She had to keep moving. She was already past soaking wet, and was getting desperate to get out of the rain. Finally making up her mind, she decided to turn around and head back home, she'd be good there until the rain calmed a little. Plus, this way she wouldn't put anyone out of their way.

So she ran. She ran faster than she thought she ever could. Lightning flashed right in front of her, and thunder roared a deafening sound, and Launch screamed as loud as her lungs would let her. She was terrified of lightning and thunder, and now was no different.

' I have to get out of here. I have to go home now,' she thought as she continued to run. Her hands began shaking uncontrollably, and her nerves began acting up.

"Please stop raining, please," she begged the sky.

It replied by flashing lightning once more, and blasting the sound of thunder. Launch screamed a high pitched terrified scream that was heard over the roars of thunder, and ran wildly down the street, heading in which direction, she did not know.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

She continued to scream as she went along. She couldn't see at all where she was going, or even her hand if it were outstretched in front of her. She just ran wildly, screaming, praying that someone would somehow help her. She ran until her foot could feel no more solid ground, or any ground at all, and she fell, hitting her head on something very rough and hard. It hurt so bad. She couldn't tell what was happening to her, all she knew was that she was sliding down something, and fast. She couldn't find her voice either. Everything was blurry to her, then it all went black. The last thing she remembered was feeling something slimy drag along with her as she went farther down somewhere, and the rain pouring down upon her bare face. She drifted away after that.

**Well, there's chapter 1! Hope you enjoy it. No worries, Tien will be in the next chapter, I promise. And just in case any of you are like my brothers, and was wondering what happened to Launch, she was running blindly and fell over the side of the road, which happened to be on a hill. So yeah, she hit her head on a rock, slid down a muddy hill, and goes unconscious.**

**Reviews are loved!**

**Thanks for reading. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The rain poured down furiously from the sky, and the animals ran wild looking for shelter. A storm was upon them, a bad one too.

Tien and Choutzu had been training out in the forest when it started to come down really bad. They ran along with the animals looking for a place to hide as well. They took to the sky and flew off, hoping they'd find something on higher grounds.

"Hey, you ok back there Choutzu?"

"Just fine," Choutzu yelled trying to overcome the rain.

The rain was getting worse now, and it had become very heard to see, even for them. They flew for a few minutes before they saw a small cave.

'Perfect.'

Tien slightly rejoiced at the sight and flew a little faster, Choutzu following close behind.

"I found some place. We'll be out of the rain in no time," he informed Choutzu.

Choutzu had not answered though. Tien stopped flying then, and turned around to see what was up with him. Choutzu had stopped flying a while back, and was just floating around staring down at the floor, as if he could see something.

Tien flew over to him.

"Choutzu, come on, we're nearly there," he said impatiently.

Lightning flashed very near by, and Tien knew now was as good as ever to find shelter.

"Don't you feel it?" Choutzu questioned.

Tien looked at him confused. 'Feel what?' he thought, and then stretched his senses and searched for anything unusual. He felt it then. It was a faint chi, no more than that of an ant, only it was coming from a human. He must have missed it in all the commotion of trying to get out of the rain.

"Could it be an enemy spying on us?" Choutzu voiced his thoughts.

"Only one way to find out," Tien answered.

They slowly began descending to the ground. Tien landed on the muddy ground and Choutzu soon followed. At first he couldn't see anything.

"Hey! Come out where ever you are," he shouted as loud as the rain would let him.

He heard nothing, and still saw nothing.

"Coward," he whispered to himself.

He looked around surveying the area, still saw nothing, and took a step forward. He took another step, but soon retreated his foot after he felt something unusual under his shoes. He looked down and came across something he couldn't quite make out, but it surely didn't belong in the forest. He bent down slightly to get a closer look, and went bug eyed at what he saw.

"It's...it's a hand," he said to no one in particular.

"What Tien? What is it?" Choutzu asked wanting in on what was going on.

Tien didn't answer though. Instead, he took the slender hand into his own and pulled it upwards, toward him. Slowly, a girl came into vision.

"Oh my Kami! Is she dead? Tien!"

Tien ignored Choutzu once more and focused all his attention on the girl that now lay in his arms. Lightning Flashed and thunder filled the air.

"TIEN!" Choutzu yelled, trying desperately to get his attention.

"Come Choutzu, we really have to go now," he finally spoke to Choutzu.

"Tien..." he said sadly.

He wanted to know what they were going to do about the girl, but the words didn't want to come out.

"We'll take her with us," Tien said answering his unasked question.

Choutzu was shocked, but put a smile on happily. He was glad they weren't going to leave her there, even if she was dead.

Tien picked up the girl and held her tight in his arms. Her lifeless body laid still in his arms, and he could feel her small breaths on his shirt even through the rain.

"Ok, lets go," he informed Choutzu and took to the sky again.

"Right," Choutzu replied and followed.

* * *

Lightning Flashed again outside, but everything was fine now. Tien and Choutzu were finally safe inside the cave. Yes, they were soaked to the bone, but at least they were safe and out of the rain. Choutzu gathered some wood, that the last people who visited that cave probably left behind, and made a camp fire. Tien laid the girl down near the fire, and then went off in a corner and sat still. Choutzu watched Tien intently, making sure he wasn't looking, and slowly made his way over to the girl.

"Don't touch her," Tien said behind closed eyes.

Choutzu jumped at the sound of his voice.

"But Tien...," he started and trailed off.

"She's in really bad shape. You touch her and you might make it worst," he explained.

Choutzu nodded slowly, understanding, but still wanted desperately to do something.

"So...she's going to die, isn't she?" he said somberly.

"Not really," Tien answered.

Choutzu looked at him shocked. 'Is he planning to use the dragon balls to save her,' he thought. He kept his gaze on Tien, waiting for him to say something. Tien sighed, and slowly stood up. Choutzu watched closely as he walked over to where he and the girl were. Digging into his pocket, Tien pulled out a green bean.

"Here, catch," he said and threw it at Choutzu.

Choutzu caught it, and made an ear to ear smile. In his hands he held a sensu bean.

"I was saving it for if one of us got really beaten up, but I see this is as good a time as ever to use it."

Choutzu nodded happily, agreeing with him. He turned his attention back to the girl though, and slowly lifted her head. Her hair was matted with blood and mud, and her clothes had become dirty and stained. They had not realized she had lost so much blood. The situation had been worst than they thought.

"Hurry choutzu, she doesn't have much time," Tien spoke; a tad of worry in his voice.

"Right, ok."

Choutzu opened her mouth slightly and pushed the bean inside. He pushed her head back a little and watched as she swallowed. The deed was done. He placed her back on the floor gently, and they both waited.

* * *

'My head. Its pounding so loudly. It hurts. It really hurts.'

Launch didn't know what was going on, all she could tell was that her head was killing her, and she couldn't move.

'What's wrong with me? Oh God, please just make it stop!'

The pounding in her head grew louder and louder, and the pain more intense.

'PLEASE, PLEASE. JUST MAKE IT STOP.'

And her body complied. The pain stopped abruptly, and she was even able to have some feelings in her fingers again. She could hear the thunder nearby, but she didn't feel any rain.

'What's going on?'

Her body felt normal now, no pain or anything.

'What's going on?' she questioned herself once more. But found no answer.

She could hear breathing in the near distance, and then voices.

'Someone's here.' she thought.

"I think she's finally coming too," the mysterious person spoke.

Launch could not make out the voice. It was not familiar to her at all. But from the depth of his voice, she figure that it had to be a young boy who spoke, and from the way he phrased his question, he was not alone. Her mind began to wonder as she tried desperately to figure out the situation.

'What's going on? I want to know.'

She thought again on what could be happening, and all her thoughts lead her to Remi.

'Remi! She must be the other person. It's got to be her. I must see Remi, she'll tell me what's going on.'

Launch suddenly felt at ease, and very slowly she began to open her weary eyes.


End file.
